


Saving Micah - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 2

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur and Dutch sneak into the sherifs station, Dutch Has A Plan, Failed rescue attempt, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Multi, Other, Outlaws, RDR2, Saint Denis, cliff hanger ending, lawmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: An attempt to rescue Micah goes wrong.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Kudos: 14





	Saving Micah - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

———

"Do you understand the plan, Arthur?" Dutch turned to his trusted friend as they rode their horses into the busy town of Saint Denis. Arthur gave his leader a nod before Dutch averted his gaze.

"Good. I wouldn't have to come all this way to rescue Micah lf the pair of you didn't try to rob the man in the first place..easy money...more like a one-way ticket to getting your neck snapped in two...idiots." Hissed Dutch.

"It was all Micah's idea, you can ask him yourself when you see him, he'll tell you the same. I was just along to ensure his stupidity didn't get the best of 'em Dutch. Though I am grateful you came out with me to help, I dunno what I was going to do, I was half way into leaving that little shit to his demise!"

"Even though his head wasn't with him when he brought you along to his quest, he is still a part of my gang, and we don't leave anybody behind. You hear me?"

"Loud 'n clear, Dutch." Huffed Arthur trying to keep calm but his tone betrayed him as he felt a lump in his throat while the two approached the station near the jail. Morgan glanced around but careful not to raise his head in case any townsfolk would recognise him. "Not the place I expected to get too familiar with, too many snobs" sighed the man, now glaring at Dutch.

"Indeed." Dutch eased his horse to a halt before dismounting, hitching The Count to a post while he averted his gaze from the station." You got any ideas, Arthur?" Concern filled his voice as he took note of the guards patrolling the jail.

The thicker man did the same, though giving his mare a sugarcube as she whinnied softly for the treat. Patting her on her on the white patch of her neck. "Don't be seen." Teased the cowboy, placing his bandana over his face with a smirk.

"I like it." Replied Dutch as he covered his face with his own bandana, taking out a shotgun, small enough to carry but not be seen. "Follow my lead. Swift and quiet." The gang leader whispered as he approached the jail, walking past the guards as they didn't turn their head to see the two outlaws approaching.

Arthur took out his pistol and kept it tucked in the pocket of his jacket. Suddenly the cowboy felt eyes on them everywhere, darkness shrouded his mind and the world felt unsafe, this wasn't a new feeling but it was gut wrenching as the two walked round to the back of the building.

While they approached the door, Dutch thought their plan was going well as nobody stopped them, the guards didn't even turn their head towards them, he thought this rescue mission was going to secede, until he reached his hand out to open the back door, while at the same time the door swung open and they were greeted by a lawman, who looked surprised to see them," what the hell?! You aren't allowed here!" The man had already pulled out his gun as he aimed it at Dutch.

"Shit...do not engage." Dutch whispered as he slowly raised his hands, backing away while he kept eye contact with the lawman before him.

Arthur threw up his hands and began walking backwards away from the situation, there was no way to say this lightly - the two were fucked and Arthur knew it. "Uh? What the hell is going on" Muttered the outlaw anxiously.

"That's it. Keep walking." Snarled the lawman as the two moved further away, he slowly lowered his gun with a smirk." You two ain't getting in here. "

Dutch turned his back to the man and swiftly walked back to his horse, resting his arm on his saddle while The Count turned his head with a gentle snort to greet his owner." What if I distract him and you go 'round back and sneak in through a window?"

"I like your thinkin' Dutch" The younger man was half way on his saddle, holding onto the horn while his foot rest lightly on his stirrup. About to swing his leg over the mare until a faint voice from the front of the building stopped him in his tracks. The man listened as he leaned over his saddle and softly ran his gentle fingertips through his trusted steads mane.

"That's gotta be them! At least I can say for certain that one of them men were the ones from the robbery a few days past!" An older man's voice echoed through the seldom quiet streets.

"Are you certain?" No doubt by the low hum and strict demeanor this was the chief.

"I bet my life one of those men that tried to walk into our station is the man we're looking for"

With that Arthur's heart sank. Mounting his horse fully before turning to Dutch who seemed puzzled by Arthur's sudden quietness. "We got trouble now! Let's bail!"

Before Dutch could talk reason into the sudden fear stricken Arthur, the pair of them saw constable's on horses running full speed down to the station. Of course they weren't the very professional sort, yelling insults and taunts to the two men.

"Ohh lawwrdd let's gooo Dutch!"

Dutch quickly mounted his horse and galloped after Arthur. " friends of yours? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!"

"They're the law! They must've recognized me when I was with Micah!" Arthur turned a bend getting them out of the alleys and into the busy streets. Quickly the two men slowed their horses to insure they wouldn't run into anyone. But the lawmen didn't even think twice about stopping.

Arthur turned to his leader. "Shit, those sons of bitches are still onto us!"

"We have to get outta town! Mister Bell is gonna have to wait until this bullshit cools down." Hissed Dutch, clearly angry at his own decision, but he knew there was no choice. He turned down a dirt path, easing his horse into a trot.

"This was all a goddamn set up wasn't it!? If Micah wasn't such a fool we wouldn't be in this mess! I'm sorry Dutch" The cowboy followed, easing his larger horse into a walk as she kept up with The Count just fine at her pace. Arthur pulled the bandana off his face and took in a breath, feeling relieved to breathe in the fresh air. Though this was far from over and he knew it, but how long can Dutch keep this up for?

Dutch also took off his bandanna, sighing in frustration as he glared back at the town before bowing his head in disappointment." We need to come up with a better plan. " He steered his horse towards camp.

Arthur didn't say anything more, he felt the guilt burning him like rain piercing his skin. Inefficient isn't even a word he would use to describe how he's feeling right now. Yes, Micah's a bitch but he's still a part of the gang. The younger man sighed softly to himself while shaking his head. "Why do I even care?" He said for only himself to hear before urging his stead into a canter while he followed his leader home.

Feeling more lost and confused then when he left Micah to his fate.

———

**Keep an eye out for part three! ;)**

**BONUS SCENE:** We might do this at the end of each part ^^

Arthur followed his leader carefully through the city of Saint Denis. Dutch kept his gaze ahead as to watch for any oncoming lawmen. But Arthur let his gaze wander and take in the strange unfamiliar sights of the new town.

As the two passed a dirt path with a fence on the left side, buildings on the right which seemed to be factory type businesses, the pair heard a rushed panicked voice that seemed to be coming closer to them.

"Has anyone seen my friend, he left me... I lost him.."

"Ohh Gav...I'm so worried.."

"You ok there?" Arthur pulled his horse to a halt. Now looking down at a sharply dressed man in a white hat and blue jacket. An English man from first glance but he held his posture low and panic filled his features.

"Gavin where are you!?!"

"Gavin!!" The man yelled in a high pitched tone.

"Alright, alright simmer down, was Gavin your friend of somethin?" The outlaw chuckled.

"This is just too bad.." said the man in a panicked huff, seeming to give up on Arthur's help. As he walked away.

"Gav..in!! Gavin!!"

"Okay then?...." Arthur scratched his head at the strange encounter then eased his horse into a trot to catch up with Dutch.


End file.
